The number of sensors which generate data on computing devices is continually increasing. In response, the amount of data handled by computing devices is also increasing. Some of this data may be used by applications executing on the computing devices, while other portions of the data may go unused. Regardless of whether the data is used or not, under the current state of the art, the data is ultimately discarded along with a great deal of information carried by the data.